That Dumb Barrette (a DenNor fanfic)
by MeitanteiKoko
Summary: Mathias was bored. Lukas walked in and got him thinking of a question he'd been wondering for a while: what DOES the Norwegian look like without that dumb barrette in his hair? They say curiosity killed the cat...but will it kill the cat this time? Some fluff here and there. Really just drabble I thought up and decided to do a short thing on.


It was just another slow day in the household of the Nordics. Berwald and Tino were out somewhere, Lukas was with Arthur and Vladimir discussing their magic stuff, and Emil was at Hong Kong's. Probably more interested in the fridge than the man himself. Mathias was quite bored. As usual, he poured himself a glass of beer. It was only his first for the day, so it wasn't really a big deal. Come fifteen minutes later, he was in that state between being normal and being completely drunk. The state of mind that gets you thinking about the real issues.

It was then that Lukas Bondevik walked through the door. It got Mathias thinking. Which, as you all know, is a horrible thing. "No-o-rgee!" he cheerfully called. The other nation rolled his eyes. Lukas raised an eyebrow, a signal saying 'go on'. "Will you show me what you look like without that dumb clip thing of yours? I don't think I have ever seen you without it in" he requested.

"Exactly how much have you had to drink?" Lukas inquired in a monotone voice, his facial expression stoic as always. It was obvious the question fazed him a bit, however, seeing as he hesitated in answering. "Ho-ho. Not enough to be drunk. You know, I do not like you always accusing me of drinking too much" Mathias commented. "Whatever" the response came quickly. He knew Lukas wasn't a big conversationalist.

They let each other be for a bit…until a knock came on Lukas' door. "Don't bother" Lukas called out. Mathias opened the door anyways. He stood there for a minute and then sat on the bed. "I know that if you really didn't want me in here, you would've locked the door" Mathias said with a cheeky smirk, looking down at Lukas. He was wearing a lavender v-neck and some black shorts that went down to his knees. He was also immersed in a book involving summoning spells.

"Shut up" Lukas commanded, sounding mildly uninterested as usual. "What is it? Is it that dumb thing you mentioned earlier about this?" he inquired blandly, pointing to the side of his hair with the barrette in it. Mathias noticed that the whole time, he hadn't even bothered to look up from the book. "No. This is not about that" he retorted. He then proceeded to ask Lukas about what he was reading that was so interesting. Of course, the other country was skeptical. However, he consented and began telling the other of the basics with his unchanging voice.

Mathias, upon distracting him, seized the opportunity to take the barrette out of his hair. "Stupid Dane!" Lukas hissed, the notoriously calm demeanor fading. The Danish man snorted laughing. Once he looked up from the cross-shaped barrette he had stolen, his breath hitched in his throat.

"Hellig helvede, Norge. You look…different. Good different, though" he mumbled. He felt his face heat up a bit. Lukas shrugged and nervously looked around the room for a moment. What a strangely uncharacteristic thing of him to do. They awkwardly sat there for a few minutes. Mathias occasionally caught glances at Lukas, and the latter was uncomfortably aware of the fact.

"You can quit that any time now" a droning voice broke the silence. After hastily apologizing, Mathias got a surprising tap on the head with the book. "Can I have it back now? Or are you going to do kinky things with it as I feel you might?" Lukas inquired, being dead serious. Mathias burst out laughing, and Lukas just looked at him while wondering what could be so amusing.

Mathias ran his fingers through Lukas' hair. "You know, Norge, I am not gonna give it back. Not because I want to do 'kinky things' as you said…but because you look a lot better without it. Honest. I know you probably don't care what I of all people think, but it is true" Mathias babbled, hoping at least some of it seemed genuine.

Lukas leaned forward and touched Mathias' nose with his lips. "Gjør ikke meg si dette igjen ... takk" he murmured. The Norwegian immediately went back to where he was and attempted to make it look like nothing happened, which he failed miserably at. The country looked around nervously once again. Mathias chucked. "You can be so damn cute sometimes" he thought to himself out loud. "Get out" a very unamused Lukas pointed towards the door.

**_translations:_**

**_"Hellig helvede" - Danish for "Holy hell"_**

**_"Gjør ikke meg si dette igjen ... takk" - Norwegian for "Do not make me say this again ... thanks"_**


End file.
